


here's to my future

by angstlairde



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Future!Lucy Preston, Future!Lyatt, Future!Wyatt Logan, Hugs, Implied Sexual Content, Lyatt hugs, Making Out, Soft Wyatt Logan, kinda lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 17:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14675514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstlairde/pseuds/angstlairde
Summary: Something different Lucy notices is how close future-Lucy-and-Wyatt are. It’s different from the closeness she and her Wyatt were, less so, since Jessica came back. Future-Lucy-and-Wyatt don’t leave each other’s side; future-Lucy-and-Wyatt read each other’s minds; future-Lucy-and-Wyatt practically finish each other’s sentences, and when they look at each other it feels too intimate to be looking at.





	here's to my future

**Author's Note:**

> FUTURE LYATT BABEHSSS

Future-Lucy is everything Lucy never thought she could be: confidant, lean, unafraid, filled with purpose, and less detail-oriented, better at thinking on her feet - and rocks short hair. Future-Wyatt is more muscular, quieter, more supportive, and less reckless, more think-before-he-leaps - and looks… really good with a beard.

Also, something different Lucy notices is how close future-Lucy-and-Wyatt are. It’s different from the closeness she and her Wyatt were, less so, since Jessica came back. Future-Lucy-and-Wyatt don’t leave each other’s side; future-Lucy-and-Wyatt read each other’s minds; future-Lucy-and-Wyatt practically finish each other’s sentences, and when they look at each other it feels too intimate to be looking at. 

What fresh hell are they put through that sends Lucy out looking like Lara Croft - they pop culture reference Rufus would have - should have - made hurts acutely.

“How did you get here?” Was the first question out of Mason’s mouth, and future-Lucy hops down lightly, followed closely by her Wyatt, and then she tosses a thumb over her shoulder.

“Me,” she says, “Jiya taught me.”

Connor looks a little blindsided at her words, then says,

“No, not who flew - how did you get here, I mean - I thought it wasn’t possible-”

“To travel back to a time when you’re alive?” Future-Lucy finishes his sentence, with a slight smirk and a tilted head. “That’s what you thought. That’s what we all thought.” She glanced at Wyatt, and lifted a shoulder. “We proved you wrong.”

Present-Lucy opens her mouth, but she doesn’t know what she wants to say. Neither does her Wyatt, or Jiya, or Flynn, or Denise.

“So…” future-Wyatt begins. “Are we just going to stand here?”

 _Or get to work?_ The rest of the question is implied, and unnecessary to say.

Denise lets future-Lucy-and-Wyatt have two rooms next to each other and tells them,

“Our team needs rest. I have a feeling you both do, too. We can talk in the morning.”

So future-Lucy-and-Wyatt share a look, and enter their seperate rooms, and Flynn is the first to leave, then Connor, and Jiya, and Denise, and then it is present-Lucy-and-Wyatt.

“And then there were two,” Wyatt jokes lightly, and Lucy knows neither of them are sure why they still here. She still hasn’t quite processed everything he told her. _I love you, Lucy_. God. She can’t not love him after everything they have been through. She has always loved him. She just isn’t sure…. she’s scared, to be perfectly honest. She doesn’t want to get hurt again like that.

“I, um, should probably go to sleep,” Lucy mumbles, shuffling away.

“Lucy, wait,” Wyatt says suddenly, and steps forward, wrapping her in a hug, one hand carefully cradling the back of her concussed head. Lucy releases a breath and the tension in her shoulders all at once, leaning into him. They both still had a lot to work through, but she would never refuse a hug; she couldn’t anymore, she didn’t have enough self-control left.

“Get some sleep,” he murmurs, holding her close, careful and gentle, forehead resting on her shoulder; all the tension in him had dropped out as soon as she relaxed.

“You, too,” Lucy tells him, pulling back, and smoothing out the wrinkled she put in his shirt. She tried to smile, but winced as it tugged on her stitches. “It’s been a long day for everyone.”

She leaves him standing there staring after her.

……

Future-Lucy can’t help a smirk when a quiet tap sounds on her door. She has no doubt who it is - it was pretty laughable when Denise put them in separate rooms. Lucy pulls the door open to see her Wyatt leaning on the doorframe, a similarly amused smile on his bearded face.

“Can you believe Christopher?” He asks somewhat under his breath, as he slips past her. “Putting us in separate rooms?”

Lucy snorts lightly, shutting the door and turning to face him. Wyatt lets his eyes rake down her figure: one of his t-shirts, cotton boy shorts, and bare feet, and he gets a look in his eyes Lucy has grown to love.

So she pops her hip out and lets her eyes rake down him in return: loose cotton t-shirt, plaid boxers, black socks.

“She probably wanted us to actually sleep, Wyatt,” she says, sauntering forward and twisting her fingers in his soft shirt. Wyatt hums, and slids his hands underneath her shirt and up her back, and tilts forward.

“Well, who’s to say we can’t manage that, too?” He asks, breathes, and when Lucy laughs he covers her mouth with his, and her laugh turns into a groan. A quiet part of Lucy’s brain tells her they need to lock the door, but the other part, the part pulling Wyatt’s shirt off tells her to screw it, the team will find out eventually.

…..

Present-Lucy needs answers. She needs to know something about anything, anything at all. She doesn’t know what’s allowed, or what isn’t but she needs to know whatever future-Lucy can tell her. She hopes the other her is awake - preferably awake and not with future-Wyatt, because she’s not sure what future-Lucy-and-Wyatt’s relationship is, and also, considering the fact that Lucy can barely resist her Wyatt’s charms, she isn’t sure how well she could hold up under future-bearded-Wyatt’s charms, if he were so inclined.

It’s early, early enough that there isn’t much natural light coming in, and everyone else is asleep, except for maybe Connor, but Lucy couldn’t help, and she’d already been awake to take her painkillers, which had worn off a half hour earlier. 

Lucy makes her way softly through the corridors of the bunkers, stops in front of future-Lucy’s door, and hesitates. Should she knock? Go in?

She settles on knocking - no answer. Half expecting the door to be locked, she turns the knob, surprised when it turns, and the door swings open a few inches. 

Future-Lucy is asleep, short hair a tangled mess, bare legs half covered by the sheets, looking closer to Lucy now than she had last night. A half smile tugs at her stiches as she reaches to pull the door shut, accidentally knocking it open, and she freezes.

Future-Wyatt is asleep next to future-Lucy, face tucked against the back of her neck, an arm tucked securely around her waist, hair sticking up in all direction, and no shirt on.

He is more muscular than her Wyatt was, and more scarred, and then Lucy shakes herself out of her stupor. Future-Wyatt is moving, waking up, and Lucy feels like she’s intruding, so she backs out, pulling the door shut quickly.

Lucy exhales hard, and leans against the wall. _Well_. That answered _that_ question.

…..

Future-Wyatt stretches, yawning, and resettles into the warm spot he and his Lucy had made. He pulls her wild hair off her face and neck so he can press kisses to the side of her neck. Lucy yawns and stretches like a cat, rolling over so she can wrap her arms around his neck.

“Mm, morning, babe,” she mumbles, voice thick with sleep, scratching lazily at his scalp. She tilts her head back, and squints. “Was somebody in here?”

Wyatt smiles a little, and she can taste it when she kisses him once, unable to help herself.

“Yeah. The other Lucy peeked in, I think she wanted to talk to you, or something. Anyways,” he says, with an air of satisfaction, “she knows now.”

His Lucy laughs lightly, and wiggles closer, sliding her hands under his arms and tucking her face into the place between his neck and the pillow. They had work to do, but right now she never. wanted. to move.

“Now everyone else does,” she say lightly.

Either way, she’s not worried about it. She knows they can take it. After all, it’s not like they haven’t handled worse.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways i hope y'all enjoyed :D


End file.
